A fox and A Flower
by Sabaku gaara
Summary: A love between Naruto and Sakura blooms as a cherry blossom does.


A Fox and a flower

It had been almost 3 and half years since that day in her life. Sakura Haruno's life and love all but ended the day Sasuke left the village in pursuit of Orochimaru..or so she thought…

Night had fallen over the Konohagakure, the great village hidden in the leaves. If one were to see it now they wouldn't guess all the hardship it had been through in it's past. For now every building stood tall and renewed from the Sound and Sand attack just 3 years prior. Tsunade, the fifth hokage made sure the village was always in order. In ways she was the best hokage yet. If not for her many of the shinobi would've died long ago. Through the quiet village, one girl was not asleep, she didn't sleep much anymore for nightmares always were at her doorstep. Sakura Haruno..the best student of Tsunade herself, even possibly called a "little Tsunade" due to her strength and wit.

She had always been missing something inside ever since Sasuke left, but it wasn't Sasuke anymore to her. In truth she just wanted him back as a friend. Her love for him had fallen like a petal from a dieing bush. Yet she had been having dreams of someone..someone she never imagined in her life she would ever dream or even have a sensual thought about..Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had left 3 years earlier with Jiraiya to train, in preparation for the future fights against Akatsuki. Sakura herself had been training with intense determination over the period, and to her vainness she felt she had become quit powerful in comparison to her old self. The darkness shrouded Sakura's ordered room, not much was in there, only basics. There was a wooden desk cluttered with scrolls, ink pens, and various balls of paper. Adjacent to the desk was a closet of which she kept her clothes, she unlike most girls her age only kept the minimum amount of clothing. Which wasn't very much. Maybe three or four attires. Her bed was queen sized with Pink cotton sheets fitted on a soft cotton matress. Her blanket was a light purple comforter that had a velvety touch to it.

Her pillow was a large pink body pillow with a silk casing. Her blanket had been cast aside as the young kunoichi sat up in her bed. Her legs folded to her chest, arms draped around her shins. Her shin lay motionless onher knees with her face keeping a sad, yet blank look. It really had been a lonely 3 years. She had noone to talk to really save for Ino; and she barely talked to her much. They were both busy with training under Tsunade. The first year and a half wasn't bad..but then it happened..the thoughts came..subtly at first. The thought of Naruto and their missions together, at first they were pleasant to think about, getting her mind off the boredom. However they continued, each though sinking and digging into her brain, clouding her view, crossing the line of friend and lover. Everyday she had thoughts and dreams of the blonde haired Shinobi, and everyday they grew worse. Each thought brought more of a heartache, each heartache brought forth more realization of a truth that was becoming evident and vividly clear. She had feelings for Naruto..they somehow developed..she knew not how..but somehow she began to…dare she say..love him.

Sakura's brain racked itself over and over again as to why and what was she attracted to. Naruto was an amazing person if she really thought about it, she never acknowledged him before but he really wasnice. He was always the first one to jump at protecting someone, especially her. She knew about his crush on her, but she was disgusted with him and wanted nothing less or more than a certain Uchiha. She had seen the error of her ways in her childhood crush might as well say. Naruto was always there to help when she needed it, always came to the rescue in some fashion or manner. Despite his sillyness and idiocy he was a gifted shinobi when the time called for him to fight for something he thought important to him. Not to mention he had the great power of the Kyuubi within him. Sakura's heart thumped in her chest, tomorrow would mark three years, he supposedly is to return tomorrow she thought to herself. Sakura's head turned to her wall by her door and looked to a calendar. "Tomorrow's the day..I wonder how I'll be when I look at him.." With that said she laid back down and let her mind wander off.

Would she be the same? Would she view him the same? Had he grown any? What if he had found a lover while he was away? So many thoughts raced through her head. But she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep..with a faint smile visible on her lips…."Beep…beep…beep..beep.." Sakura groaned and smacked her alarm clock with an open palm shutting it up…for good it seemed..she put alittle to much power into the slap and caused the alarm clock to become crushed. "Nnn..not again.." She grumbled and she sat up stretching with yawn. Up she hopped, landing her feet flat on her carpeted floor. To her closet door she walked grabbing her clothing from the darkness within. After laying out her outfit she dashed to the bathroom to clean herself up. "I'm Back!!!!!" Naruto yelled atop the lightpost to all of Konohagakure. With a large grin and a chuckle he hopped down to the ground with Jiraiya. He had finally returned from his 3 year absence. "Wow it all still looks the same. Nothings really changed." With that Jiraiya and Naruto both walked onward towards the Hokages office to let her know Naruto returned safely. Sakura had finished freshening up and dressing as she ran outside into the streets of Konoha. They had liven up since last night, people out and about shopping, walking, Shinobi watching the area for crime. She ran making her way to the hokage tower for her daily repor with her sensei Tsunade. Naruto had left the Hokage tower, Jiraiya on the other hand stayed in with Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto walked through the streets taking in all he had missed in his time away. Nothing was different atleast though. The tan color of the ground with the perfectly shaped building's marking Konoha's magnificent architecture. He continued walking until he ran into Shikamaru, now a Jonin, with his "friend' Temari with him.

Sakura made her way into Tsunades office and bowed. "Good morning Tsunade-sama, I'm here for today's lesson." Sakura said straightening up. Tsunade coily curled a smile and arch of a blonde brow. "I think today's lesson can be postponed. You might want to just wonder around for awhile." Tsunade replied. Kakashi grinned his normal grin, with his right eye closing and looked to sakura. "It seems Naruto has returned. We figured you two might have catching up to do." "What?! Naruto's back already and noone told me?? I haven't seen him either!" Sakura jumped and her eyes opened with excitement. "Pardon me Tsunade-sama I'll be going now." She bowed and dashed out the door into Konoha with increasing happiness. Naruto had just finished meeting Kiba, Hinata,Chouji, and shino when he met Iruka-sensei. "Oy..Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled right behind him. Iruka turned quickly noticing the voice and his eyes widened. "N…Naruto! Your back!" Naruto folded his arms behind his head and laughed abit. "Of course I am it's been 3 years! That's long enough. And I've gotten even stronger now!!" "I bet you have Naruto..you look older and more mature now. I'm sure Jiraiya's training was enough to make you stronger to become Hokage?" Iruka asked quizically. "Ch..his training was horrible. I've never hurt so much in my life."

Naruto began his recounts of his training much to Iruka's dismay. "Naruto!!" Sakura yelled out as she ran towards him. She finally spotted him after all that searching. Naruto quickly turned to see Sakura. "SAKURA!! Naruto waved frantically at the pink haired ninja now standing before him, her hands folded behind her lower back. "Welcome back Naruto how was the training? I hope you haven't gotten to weak now." Sakura said with a smile. Her cheeks reddening slightly. "Whatever Sakura I've gotten a lot stronger you just wait and see!" Sakura smiled and nodde. Iruka smiled seeing them back together and waved them off. As he left Konohamaru showed himself beside Naruto"Hey Boss!!!" He yelled with enthusiasm. "Konohamaru! It's been awhile and you've grown up some!" "Yea I have. And I've even something to show you!" With that said konohamaru made a handsign. "Sexy Jutsu!" Once yelled a cloud of smoke poofed and covered the form of Konohamaru. Once the smoke dissipated a beautiful brown headed girl was before Naruto and Sakura. Naruto crossed his arms with a blank stair seemingly disappointed at the chidlness. "Konohamaru stop that. You shouldn't use such childish jutsu." Sakura heard the comment. "Is that…Naruto saying that…" She thought. Her eyes wondered his body taking in how much he had grown, not just in height and power, but apparently in maturity. Looking at all this made her blush a light hue of red. "But boss.." Konohamaru frowned. Naruto leaned down and smiled evily. "I've got a way better one that puts this pathetic one to shame. This is one's old." Naruto laughed with Konohamaru.

Sakura on the other hand had a rude awakening.."I thought…he had changed…eh,.." she though and said to herself. "Narutoooo!!" She yelled and punched him in the face causing him to fly crashing against a nearby wall. "Grow up will ya!" Yelled an angered Sakura. Naruto's eyes spun and he nodded."Sorry S..sakura, ehhh." A few minutes later Naruto picked himself up, as soon as he did a cloud of smoke appeared beforehim, sakura, and konohamaru. Kakashi appeared from the while cloud with his eye closed in his smile form. "Hi there guys." "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto replied in unison. "I have a mission for you two…it's to test you bothon how much you've grown during this time. Meet me at the Ninth training field at Dusk. We'll begin then. See ya." With that quick message Kakashi disappeared into another cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other."Wow I just get back and already a mission. Sheesh no rest around here." Naruto huffed. "But atleast I get to show Kakashi-sensei how much stronger I've gotten. Hehehe." Sakura smiled and hit her fists together. "Yea..me too." A smirk formed on her expression with that thought. Before long, time seemed to pass quick and it soon became near dusk. Naruto and Sakura both made there way to the ninth training field and found Kakashi waiting on them.

"Good..your here. This will be a test on how much you've grown over the past 3 years. Your reactions will determne if you pass on to become a chunin or stay a genin forever. Your mission is…to face me in combat." Kakashi said a she lifted up his headband from his eye revealing his Sharingan activated. "Hehe no problem..I"ll handle this by myself Kakashi-sensei." Naruto charged full frontal towards Kakashi with a kunai drawn ready to attack. "So Jiraiya, Itrust you've prepared the boy for what challenges await him?" Asked Tsunade quizzically with her arms crossed over her large bossom. "Heh have some faith in my ability, of course I trained him so he was ready for Akatsuki. 3 years and he's bound to learn something after all." Jiraiya replied as he looked out the glass window towards Konoha's buildings. "Good..about Sasuke…I trust he's still determined to find and get him to return to the village? Even after all this time? Tsunade asked in a lower more serious voice. "You think that stubborn boy would change his mind about something like that? He's still after Sasuke." Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes intently focusing on the trouble he had with Orochimaru long ago. "We have found bits and pieces of information about Sasuke and Akatsuki from random villages such as Suna and Kirigakure. Nothing much to go off on though." Tsunade went off saying to herself with a sigh. "I'm sure he'll want to hear about that." Jiraiaya replied. "Perhaps we should go check on Naruto, let you see for yourself how he's doing and how much better he has become." With that they both left the Hokage tower for the ninth training they made it there they spotted Naruto and Sakura in combat with Kakashi. They got just in time to see Naruto start shouting the ending to make out tactics to Kakashi which made him close his eyes and ears, giving Naruto and Sakura the winning move. Once the fight was finished Tsunade clapped her hands together in approval at Naruto and Sakura's success agaisnt Kakashi. "Now then…I officially pronounce you two Ninja."

Kakashi said as he got up. "One more thing..now that your both full shinobi. I am no longer your sensei..we are equals..comrads to go on missions together. It is a squad now. No longer a student teacher bond." Naruto and Sakura both nodded in agreement with afterwards Naruto jumping into the air in excitement over his victory and becoming a full shinobi. "Why don't the both of you get some rest and meet me in the morning. I'm sure I'll have some mission for you three to do. You've a lot of work to make up for since your absence you know." Tsunade said with a smile, revealing her coily young looks to Naruto, even though she was really much older. "Yes Tsunade-sama" Replied Sakura obediently. Naruto put his hands behind his head folding them. "Sure thing" He said. Naruto and Sakura both turned going off towards Konoha. "Well I wonder how much dust my house has collected in 3 years."Naruto said with a laugh. Sakura turned her head watching the blonde shinobi beside her, forgetting he even said anything, she became lost in his movements, each subtle move of his muscles and he walked forward. The beautiful blonde strands of hair spiking over his head. Since when had she started feeling like this. This wasn't like her at all..she blushed a light pink thinking of Naruto and how she felt now. "Helloooo, earth to Sakura…anyone there?" Naruto asked, stopping right in front of Sakura's face, his blue eyes staring into emerald colored hues, making Sakura blush more with how close they were now. "Huh…oh sorry Naruto I was daydreaming did you say something?" Sakura said squimishly.

"Yea I said my home is this way, so I guess we depart for tonight aye?" Naruto asked. "Yea..right I guess so..hehe..goodnight Naruto, it's nice to see you again." Sakura said in a confused voice racked with anervous undertone. "Same to you Sakura. See you in the morning." Naruto turned around and began walking off towards the direction of his home. "Hey…Naruto.." Sakura said quietly, but just enough for him to hear. "Hn? What is it?" Sakura remaind silent for a moment staring into Naruto's blue oceanic eyes. "I…" A blush washed over her while flesh turning it a reddened tint. "I'm glad your back..I missed you." Sakura smiled sweetly and turned walking off towards her house at a hastened pace. Naruto stood slightly confused and rubbing the back of his hair. "Hn.." Naruto shrugged abit and chuckled walking towards his house. "Should be just around this turn and here it…" Naruto blinked and stood shocked at the very sight before him. His once small home, gone..Naruto stared at what was now a large black pile of ash with burnt wood, the smell of the old rotted wood filling his nostrils. Shock took hold of him now, paralyzing his body from head to toe. "What.." Was all he managed to get out, his eyes widened at where his house used to be. For almost 10 minutes he stoof mesmerized at the site. Sakura was his only thought. Surely everyone else was asleep by now, but Sakura had just left him, so she had to be awake and at home by now. Naruto turned running as fast as he could toward where he remembered Sakura's home to be before. "Please be awake still." Naruto said to himself over and over in his mind. Sakura had just stepped into her room and shut the door, allowing the blush to finally fade from her flesh. She leaned back against the door and let out a long sigh.

"Naruto…why of all people do I have to fall for you." She said aloud to herself. Her eyes widened as she heard a tap on the glass screen window of her room, she jumped and squeaked a small sound seeing Naruto kneeling on her window sill with a kind of gloomy expressin as opposed to his normal chipper mood filled with excitement and energy. "Oi..Sakura, can I come in? I have housing troubles." Sakura tilted her head and moved to her window. "Sure thing, what do you mean housing troubles?" Sakura said while she opened the window allowing Naruto to hop inside of her room landing on her soft carpet. She slid the window back shut and locked it in place. "What happened? Are you ok?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto's demeanor suddenly changed to one filled with what seemed of sorrow. "Well…my home…is gone..it's burned down..gone.." Naruto looked down thinking of everything he had lost, especially the picture of Squad 7 when Sasuke was still around. "I lost everything, even what mattered most." Naruto looked to Sakura's desk eyeing her picture of them all before everything changed. Sakura's eyes widened quit abit in shock. "BURNED?? GONE? What da' ya mean gone? When? How?" Sakura said all at once, as if Naruto would have her answer since he's been gone. "I don't know, I just saw it not long ago, I don't know what happened." Sakura was speechless and quit awestruck at what she had just heard. "Wait..Naruto, you mentioned the picture." Sakura shook her head coming back to reality for a moment. "I took it from your house to keep it clean and safe after you left! I got Kakashi to grab it for me." Sakura hopped up to her desk plundering through it and finally finding a picture frame of Squad 7 that belonged to Naruto. Naruto's mood instantly heightened to a sense of happiness. "Are you kidding?? Awesome Sakura! I definitely owe you one! Believe it!" He took the picture frame and looked at it for a moment then smiled. "Really..thanks Sakura. It's the only thing I really had." Naruto said to Sakura with a soft smile.

"Hehe…it's no problem Naruto, I figured you'd need someone to keep it safe for you. I know how lousy you are at cleaning anyway." Sakura murmured lower to herself. "True.." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. An awkward silence fell over them for a few moments, both of them thinking of what to say, neither knowing what to bring up or mention to the other. "Saku" "What?" Naruto managed to get out before being cut off by Sakura's what."I was wondering if you mind if I stayed her tonight..since everyone else in the village is asleep, and you're my good friend and all. Hehe…" Naruto made a smirk an kept his arms behind his head trying to act unembarrassed by the question he asked. Sakura's mind raced through so many thoughts, both dirty and not. Her mind raced..what should she do..he's asking me if he can stay..should I let him…Sakura blushed a very deep crimson red sorting through her thoughts. "It's ok if I can't, I'm used to sleeping outside in the wilderness. It's no problem." With that Naruto moved to a standing position and began walking to the window. "No wait Naruto.." Sakura said quietly. "You can stay..sorry I was just thinking. It's fine if you stay. I'll set a mat out for you." Sakura said with a bit of nervousness. "Really?? Thankyou Sakura! You really are the best believe it!" Naruto said as he turned jumping right in front of her squatting down, his grin eminent on his face. "Hehe. I knew I could count on you!" Sakura smiled inwardly and blushed more from his praise to her. Naruto really was a nice guy that always atleast cared for her.

Unlike Sasuke who always ignored her and never had anything to do with her. Not to mention he never cared for her feelings, not in the way Naruto did atleast. Naruto was always open and responsive to her, even if it was a stupid response from him. Maybe that's why she had grown attached. Maybe she liked the attention he gave her, the care he expressed towards her. She really truthfully didn't know why she felt so attached to that blonde haired knucklehead of a ninja. Sakura found herself trailing off again and brought herself back to reply. "Yea…I know I'm the best. You don't owe me though…I mean you have no house, why wouldn't I let you stay? Feel free to stay as long as you want Naruto.

Besides it's probably easier this way, considering we're on the same team and we won't ever be late for a meeting anytime soon. Don't you agree?" Sakura asked Naruto as she got up to get a mat and blankets for Naruto. "Yea that's true I guess. Who woulda thought this would happen the day I return. I never would've seen this one coming in a million years. Hehe." Naruto laughed to himself at the ironic twist that happened. "I'll be right back Naruto. I'm gonna get you some blankets and pillows and maybe..a change of clothes." Sakura said as she left her bedroom. Naruto simply nodded and began to search her room while she was away. Sakura had such a plain room, yet he could tell it had much knowledge in it by all the books around. Not to mention countless medical scrolls, papers, sources, and devices of the medic group. His eyes found the picture of all of squad 7, namely Sasuke in the picture. It had been 3 years since that fight…how he wished he could go back now..if only he'd of been able to push just a little more, one more tail of the Kyuubi, then Sasuke would still be here. He had come so close, but in the end he just wasn't strong enough for Sasuke. The thought of that day stuck in Naruto's skull ever since that moment he awoke to the wind hitting his face as Kakashi carried him through the forest towards Konoha's hospital. "I'm back." Replied Sakura, as she entered the room with so much stuff you couldn't see her face. She dropped it all with a thud and kneeled down grabbing the mat placing it out and covering it with blankets and pillows. "Here I found these from my father.

Don't worry they're clean I promise. I hope they fit, they were the smallest I found. I think it's from long ago when he was young." Sakura finished saying as she made up the mat Naruto was to sleep on. Sakura pointed a finger behind her to a sliding door."Bathroom is in there if you wanna shower before you change and get in bed." Naruto nodded. "That'd be awesome. It feels like forever since I've had a nice shower in an actual bath." Naruto hopped up and walked to the door sliding it open and stepping in. "Really Sakura..thankyou for doing all this for me.." Naruto said in a low serious tone. With that he shut the door behind him and began undressing, followed by turning the nozzel of the shower on. Sakura sat there outside in awe. Was that really Naruto's voice? She had never heard it sound so deep and masculine…not to mention serious. He had always been a jokester or something that maybe he used a serious voice to lie but never like that. That really was him being serious for once. Sakura had to admit she found it nice. Just then Inner Sakura broke out with a thought."**Well…you've successfully got your dream boy in your shower…naked..and he's even sleeping in your house until who knows when..seems like things are looking up for us.**" Sakura blushed and growled to herself. "Oh shut up you don't know what your talking about Naruto is just a" "**Just a what hn little Sakura? I am you..I know what your thinking, your dreams, even how you think of that jinchuuriki. You can't fool me girlie." ** Sakura sighed. She was right, She did have feelings for Naruto whether she admitted it or not. But really what are the chances Naruto returned the feelings. Hardly any. He knew as well as anyone what Sasuke had meant to her, for god's sake she asked him crying to bring Sasuke back. She even broke down when he failed. He must know she loved Sasuke, hell he probably still thinks I do. How can I go about telling him how I feel..it's nervewrecking. I want him to know…and..he should know shouldn't he? I mean it's only right I tell him or else I'll always feel this empty inside. Sakura's thoughts switched from one thing to the next, all relating to Naruto and confessing her feelings for the blonde. Sakura snapped back to the realm of the living as she heard the shower cut off. He was finished. Sakura quickly used the time it took Naruto to dry off to change clothes into her pajama's. Which happened to be a silky pink nightgown with spaghetti straps. The silk made the gown cling to her body structure and curves accenting her very nicely, the dress ended just above her upper thighs, enough to tease many a man to a level of insanity.

She quickly moved to her bed pulling back the blankets getting it ready. Just then the door of the bathroom slid open with Naruto standing in the doorway. Sakura nearly fainted when she turned to see Naruto. His hair hung down straight and loosely over his eyes making golden bangs, his light blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight outside. He had no shirt on, his hardened chest posessing not an ounce of fat. Each muscle of his chest cut and color enhanced by the darkness and moonlight. He wore her fathers pants which miraculously seemed to fit, albit a little to big but nothing major, after all they still stayed up. Though part of Sakura wanted them to fall. Namingly Inner Sakura who was drooling and lusting practically seeing Naruto. Sakura gulped being speechless, she had never seen Naruto this way..he was truly a sight to behold..he was the epitome of beauty in all her life right now. No Sasuke could ever come even close to how magnificent Naruto looked in the blueish moonlight. "I put my clothes in your clothes basket if you don't mind Sakura..they were alittle dirty. Haven't been washed in awhile. I'll try to wash them before we leave in the morning. Thanks again for the shower and bed." Naruto said, keeping that serious down to earth look, rather than the normal spunky hyperactive voice and demeanor. "You…your welcome Naruto. Don't mention..it." Sakura mumbled out barely. Her face felt ablaze. It had to of been the color of a cherry, luckily it was dark and her color wasn't visible hardly. Naruto moved out of the doorway shutting the door and moving to his mat getting in. "I'm beat." Naruto barely finished the sentence before a yawn escaped his lips. "Same here with me. I feel pretty tired myself." Sakura answered back as she cuddled into her silky sheets. Naruto did the same with his own blankets covering his half naked body, shielding it from the cold. Silence fell over the room, the sound of a pin dropping could be heard, the quietness of the room seemed to itch at Sakura who was wide awake, after all how could she sleep with her heart pounding from her bewitchment laying not 10 feet from her. Her stomach felt knotted with butterflies, her throat dry, noone ever had this kind of effect on her before. "Sakura.." Naruto said quietly in a hushed voice. "Y..yes Naruto?" .."How do you feel about Sasuke now? I haven't heard anything about him during my absence. I was just wondering if you've still been searching and looking up clues on him or his whereabouts. I know he still has your feelings." Naruto finished. His eyes wide open staring directly at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head propping himself up abit. Sakura was taken aback by the question. She had not expected him to ask anything of the sort like that.

She felt this was going to get more personal that she had hoped it would…maybe too personal than she was ready for. "Well…I've heard some few details but nothing marvelous to go on. I haven't been trying. In these 3 years I've been working on improving in strength so I'm not so weak next time I see him. As for him having my feelings.." Here goes…sakura thought. It's now or never..should I tell him now? No..not yet..or maybe..I don't know..should I..Yes…No..nn..she fought inwardly with herself until finally reaching a decision. "Sasuke doesn't have my feelings anymore. I've come to terms with him leaving Konoha not to return..especially not to return to me. I tried getting him to stay using myself, I told him to stay with me and I loved him…I was rejected and knocked unconscious. Tell me why I'd put myself through that .."Again". I wouldn't. So now I have no feelings of the sort for him. Only a sense of friendship now. " Sakura breathed out feeling her heart jump in her chest. That was close, she could've told Naruto right there how she felt, but it was to soon, after all he just got back. "Hn..I can see where you have a point." Naruto was surprised to hear that sentence come out of Sakura's own mouth. Had he remembered right, that she loved Sasuke so dearly..now it was gone. Just faded away. But with Sasuke's leaving and rejection he couldn't really blame her after all. He would've done the same provided he had been in her place. Hell he remembered a time when he wanted to be in Sasuke's place more than anything. To have the affection of Sakura and be popular. But more so Sakura's recognition and affection. He'd of given most anything for that. Still somewhere he had his crush on Sakura. It never truly went away, then again if it really was love it won't ever go away..so Jiraiya had told him. "Yno Sakura..I remember the time I had such a crush on you and you kept ignoring me because I was a loser. Hehe…those were the days. Before all the sorrow and complications came. I never really truly got over you, I had a crush for the longest time." Naruto said without skipping a single beat, remaining calm and steady through the setence. However where as Naruto was a calm puddle, Sakura was now a raging sea in a hurricane. Those few words tossed her heart into a flurry of beats all at once, stirred her butterflies, and made her bite her lip out of a tight sensation in her chest. She had just heard it herself. He hadn't fully gotten over her..she still had a change with him, maybe…just maybe she could be with him..fulfill her empty heart. She felt Naruto was the final piece to the void that was her puzzle of a soul. "Naruto…" Now was her time…she had to say it now..she couldn't contain herself anymore."I have something to tell you..this isn't easy…and I'm not entirely sure it's really me talking..but I know it's how I feel right now..and it's how I've felt for almost 2 years..Naruto..well.." Sakura stumbled with words and fumbled her mind searching for the right way to tell him.

Meanwhile Naruto got up moving to her bed and sitting on it, meeting her face to face, green vs. blue, locked onto each other in what seemed a duel of neverending battle. Each gaze intent upon the other. Her green orbs so beautiful he became lost in them..the moonlight striking her cheeks and sparkling her eyes made her illuminescent skin so beautiful to see..in his mind he felt this could be his chance with Sakura..to right all those wrongs he had done in the past. Finally move past Sasuke and gain Sakura's love..could he really do it. He'd always had a large love for Sakura, and this was going to be it..now or never..this would be where the line in the sand would be drawn.

Either they would confess to each other or continue on the path of friendship always wondering of the other one's choice and feelings. But never fully knowing. "Naruto..I..I've been having dreams..of you…a lot lately..they started awhile back…I know it sounds strange but..I think I've become infatuated with you..your body..your movement..everything about you fascinates me..I don't know why I feel like I do towards you..I've tried so many times to make it go away and even tried to pretend I didn't have these feelings for you. But I do Naruto…I..have deep feelings for you…I think.." Naruto cut her off with the warmest smile..the most heartmelting gaze Sakura had ever seen, heard of,or even imagined. With that one look her spirit ceased to be her own and fell into Naruto's hands, she was his now, that look melted her heart entirely to the point she couldn't take it anymore. The tightness she felt was to painful right now. "I Love you Sakura…I always have loved you..ever since I first saw you. You were and still are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It always made me furious when you drooled over Sasuke..never acknowledging me or any accomplishment I did to impress you..or even protect you. It was always Sasuke before me. But now..I feel you have detached from him..and I see my chance again. So…sakura will you be mine.." Sakura fell into a liquid pool spiritually, how she longed to hear those words, anything along those lines from those wonderful whiskered lips of his. The way they came off his tongue made her shiver with each word. Her heart, not sure whether to jump or soar into the sky with a feeling of ethreal happiness. Her joy from hearing that question could never be measured. Not by anyone..even the great goddess of love herself nothing was possible to measure. Sakura could barely see, her vision dazed due to the dizzyness she felt from his voice. This was such a different Naruto than before…the once hyperactive nonsensual nonromantic brat that he had once been had matured into a man..sweet, tender, masculine.

His voice, the way it sounded..so sure of itself..so full of life..it made chills crawl over her flesh like ants over a freshly kicked antbed. "Yes Naruto…please.." Sakura's eyes softened to the point of breaking..tears filling the edges of her pupils. "I want to be yours..now and forever..fill the emptyness I've longed to have ridden from me..I can't take it..I love you Naruto..I want you more than anything. Make me yours." Tears burst out flowing down her cheeks like a broken dam. Naruto remained his smile and leaned in closer. His hands moved out, right palm cupping her wet fiery cheek. The tears still flowing out. Sakura's skin tingled and her heart fluttered to Naruto's very touch. His soft hands roaming pressing into her soft flesh made music to her very soul. His hand pulled back drawing her inward lightly and loosely. She followed and was soon met will a full on embrace from Naruto. His strong arms firmly wrapped around her shoulders, cupping together over her back. Tightly and securing the hug was to her. She was pure butter, melted and ready now. She was in pure unbridled happiness. Nothing in the world or her life could ever make her happier.

She was ready to give herself entirely to her Naruto..her blonde haired shinobi of the leaf. She wanted him to be happy..more than anything. She wanted him to feel all she felt. She wanted him…to have her..all of her…without a fight. Willingly able to take her as he pleased, do what he willled. She was now his blossom and no others. Her arms snaked carefully around Naruto's own back returning the embrace softly. Pressing against each others body they both sat there on the bed, neither wanting to move away from the others touch, both afraid that any slightly movement may break the other away from the hug. Both Naruto and Sakura were in pure joyous happiness right now. Nothing could have made Naruto's night better. However a certain burning began to be felt in his loins. He hoped it wouldn't happen. But even if it did..would Sakura be ok with it..Naruto wanted every part of him to belong to her and in exchange all of her belong to him. Yet without speaking they both knew they each belonged to the other..a rather sort of body language told them that they could have anything they want from each other.

Sakura's panties soon became dampened only slightly from the hug and being pressed against her new lovers body. She felt that this night was going to be the best night of all her life. Nothing had built up more pressur than this. She had to have him, as he had to have her. Naruto pushed her back only to gaze into her beautiful green orbs. Seeing those glazed over eyes his own blue hues trailed to her moistened pink lips, perfect to shape, like no others, not to big, not to small, everything he could ever want right there. His lips grew closer, parting slightly letting his warm breath wash over Sakura's own lips. She knew what was coming and nothing could make her want it more. Her lips eagerly parted ready to taste Naruto in her mouth. Both breath's mixed tingling and washing over each other's lips in anticipation of the what was about to happen. Then in a magical moment that happened in a split second. Naruto and Sakura's lips pressed firmly into one another. Sakura's soft lips made Naruto's head spin as his tongue worked it's way into Sakura's cave, battling with her moist, wet tongue. Sakura's emotions and head skyrocketed to mars and back, and then some. She had never felt so light and airy as he did. She literally felt faint out of happiness. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheak out of sheer and pure joy. Never had she felt anything of the sort. This was easily the single best moment of her life..her first kiss..and it had been everything she'd ever dreamed of having. Naruto was amazing to her. His taste, his beautifully soft sensual lips..she craved more of it..the romantic kiss deepened, gaining more passion each second. Naruto responded pressing into the kiss more, maneauvering his tongue skillfully around Sakura's and lightly sucking on it. Both were in completely other worlds, yet strangely they were both grounded to earth and completely aware of the fire and spark between them. Their minds were there, bodies were there..but emotions skyrocketed back and forth not able to make up their mind on how to feel, a sheer mix of pleasure, joy, happiness, and lust all formed into one in each brain. Finally the kiss broke, as Naruto's eyes opened the room began to spin slightly as he recovered from the ecstatic first kiss he had. It was everything he could possibly want and even more.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened to see the blurred image of Naruto..all sounds shut out, her vision and full attention locked onto the blonde before her. Never had she felt so secure and safe around another. She felt so comfortable. So satisfied, it was a feeling of burning desire mixed with contentness inside her. Naruto himself had a full burning sensation in his loins now. His manhood fully hardened and erect against Sakura. She had noticed but didn't mind..her own panties were damp with want from the simple yet complicated kiss that triggered off fireworks of undying pleasure. Sakura's hazed vision gradually faded out, returning to her the sight of her lover before her clearly. Both sets of eyes locked onto one another, blue meeting green in a mix of heightened feelings. It could've been compared to that of the earth, complete and utter harmony of each accenting the other's color. Deep into each eye the other gazed, staring past the surface..seeing all that was deep down into their soul. Naruto felt he could read every feeling, thought, emotion, and memory of Sakura by looking at her eyes. The same went to Sakura.

Each was speechless, both stuck in the moment of their first kiss. Neither knowing exactly what to say to the other, neither wanting to break or kill the mood. Yet their was an awkwards silence that needed to be shattered, it seemed only a hinderance to the mood. Naruto opened his lips to speak but was met with Sakura's own soft voice ringing his ears. "Na..ruto.." Was all she managed to murmur. A soundproof wall in her throat it seemed that blocked out nearly all sound from her. "That..was amazing Sakura." Naruto finally opened up his mouth to speak to her, yet he felt strange. The burning feeling, the tightness in his chest like knots being tied over and over into a strand of rope that wouldn't break. He had to find a release for it, yet he knew not how to find it. **"Wow..you know you loved that huh…he's way better than I thought for a idiot. I think we both know what's going to happen, he wants it as much as you and I do."** Sakura cursed inwardly at herself for even thinking that. Yet she was right. Her body ached with want, her damp panties feeling particularly uncomfortable on her.

She felt Naruto's rigid member pressing into her inner thigh, signaling atleast Naruto had arousal such as she. In her mind she fought a losing battle with herself over whether or not to go through with it..she wanted it..so much but she was worried about the outcome..what would happen. "Sakura.." Naruto said as his voice snapped the young kunoichi out of her daze. His arms that draped around her snaked her closer, making her press into his chest fully. Her soft bosom tight against Naruto's chest, through each body the other's heartbeat was felt, as if joined into one. For some reason, this triggered a feeling in Sakura she was not familiar with. She suddenly wanted more than what she had. She felt she had to have more of Naruto..all of him..and to him all of her. Neither voice admitted to the other what they wanted, yet both understood how the other felt and knew they'd be ok with it. Naruto however had remembered of this being a females most sacred and feared time. So he had to reassure himself of it. "Sakura…are" "Y…yes Naruto" Sakura interrupted with a soft whisper, with hints of want underlying it. A nod was Naruto's quick reply as he repositioned the both of them. His arms moving to her shoulders as he pushed his weight forward onto Sakura's form. Sakura at first tensed as she was lain back onto her silk sheets, her emerald eyes staring into a sky of blue. Once her eyes found her loves her body instantly loosened, all her muscles now relaxed as she felt that same sense of security and comfort she had earlier during the kiss. Naruto's expression kept blank, his eyes tracing along Sakura's pink silky dress, how it curved and fitted her body to every dip and arch. Naruto's hand lightly moved down along the top of her shoulders to each of the two spaghetti straps holding the nightgown onto her form. Naruto's skilled fingers slid each down the arm they hung upon. Sakura reacted to this by lifting both arms up, sliding them along her bed, holding them above her head. She made this her hint for Naruto to continue. He took this opportunity to go ahead with it, his fingers grasping the nightgown at the hem towards her thighs. Slowly and gently he raised the nightgown along Sakura's body, pulling it first above her navel, then onward past her chin, and finally over her head.

Sakura sat up enough for him to complete the process but was soon met with firm hands placing her gently back down onto her soft sheets. Sakura wore no bra underneath her nightgown, possessing only a lacy blue pair of panties on her form. Naruto's eyes seemed to be mesmerized and fixed upon her the angelic beauty before him. Marveled and speechless, his mouth hung parted open slightly. "Naruto…what's wrong" Sakura questioned, curiously wondering as to why he stopped. She had a momentary feeling of low self esteem for a split second. But she was comfortable enough about her body she knew better. "Nothing…it's..well..just..your beautiful..I don't know what to say..it's amazing." If naruto had been a dog he'd of drooled all over her. Naruto's eyes had never set upon something so otherwordly, so magnificent. The only word he could use was perfect. Truly Sakura suited her perfectly, she was as a blossom should be, perfect, and unbridled, giving any person near her a fear of touching her so as not to harm her beauty. Sakura smiled warmly, feeling reassured of her body now, she wanted to feel Naruto's soft palms against her flesh, to feel his hands roam over her body, her curves. Naruto still in his own little world came out of his dream moments later. His hands having to refind themselves, his mind having to refocus onto what he was doing. Sakura's body blew his mind literally, yet he wouldn't let it stay that way for long. Naruto's hands trailed along Sakura's sides slowly, making his nails dig lightly into her flesh. Sakura gasped arching into Naruto's body, feeling a rush of excitement fill her inside. A slight pressure morphing in her lower stomach. Naruto's nails raked back up curving to her hourglass figure. Fingers sliding across her trained muscular stomach, all the years of training as a kunoichi had made her body truly stunning and perfect. Sakura's palms lifted up towards Naruto's chest, allowing her mind to roam free her nails raked down Naruto's muscled stomach, sending a shiver up and down Naruto's spine. "Hn.." Naruto let out a groan as Sakura' soft hands guided themselves along his chest and towards his hips. Naruto's head spun around and around but soon came back to sense. He refused to let her have all the fun. His hands moved, opening up palms down onto her breasts. His callused fingertips pushing against her already erect nipples made her eyes widen, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her body. "Nnn!" Sakura moaned out as he back arched up more to Naruto's touch. She craved more of him onto her, the tight feeling in her stomach increased more, feeling of warmth overwhelmed her insides. Naruto smiled inwardly as he rubbed his fingertips against her erect pink nipples harder this time, illiciting yet another loud moan from Sakura and another arching towards Naruto. Her hands dug into Naruto's chest hard, causing a squint from him. A whimper came from Sakura's throat as Naruto's hands moved pressing more onto Sakura's firm mounds.

Each finger pressing to a different pressure on her breast. He found her flesh soft and tantalizing. His hands closed tighter around her orbs..softly and slowly he moved his palms lightly around her breasts, his thumbs pressing against her nipples, moving along in a circle with his palms. Each move caused several moans to voice out from her. Sakura's bad arched up allowing Naruto to play with her breasts anyway he wanted. She wanted to feel more of the sensation..her panties soaked through with her moisture. Naruto's nostrils filled with the smell of her wetness eradiating from her womanhood. Naruto moved his head lower, curious to experiment something he read about. His mouth parted as he leaned down to Sakura's left nipple, his tongue slid past his lips brushing against the flesh of her areola. Sakura gasped loudly whimpering to Naruto. He smirked covering her nipple with his mouth completely, letting the warm wetness encase over her soft bud. The sliding of Naruto's tongue against her skin sent hundreds of chill bumps over her flesh and down her legs. Her arms moved around to Naruto's back, making her nails dig into his back harshly. Naruto's right hand moved to her exposed nipple pinching and playing around with it clumsily, but to the best of his ability. Even inexperienced as he was, this act caused Sakura to arch and shiver with pleasure, shaking with desire and chills. Underneath him, Sakura's legs grinded together trying to keep herself sated, however none of it being enough for her. She wanted release, and she had to have it soon. Her body grinded against Naruto's manhood inside his pants. Her nails raked up and down Naruto's muscled back during each passing second of pleasure she received. "Naruto.." Sakura moaned out seductively into his ear. Hearing her voice he stopped his actions, coming up looking at his love with his clear ice blue hues. He said nothing but it was understood that he wanted to know why she signaled him to stop. Sakura looked down at Naruto with her green eyes seemingly sparkling with their glazed veil. Naruto looked down to her panties then back up, signalling a nod from Sakura to indicate that she wanted it. Naruto gulped in his throat, allowing his hands to freely move down from Sakura's breasts towards her blue lace panties. His nails caught the top of them pulling them down lower, revealing her white flesh beneath them. Naruto's breathing increased rapidly, becoming erratic.

His hands shook with eager anticipation for what awaited him. Sakura's hips arose to meet Naruto's prodding hands, making it easier for him to remove her last defense. Sakura felt them slide below her knees and along her ankles, being cast aside by Naruto after he removed them. Sakura now lie in front Naruto, fully naked, wet and hot with desire, warmth filling her with a wanting release. Sakura shivered feeling freedom take ahold of her. One thing was left now, Naruto still had his clothing on. He looked towards Sakura's eyes noticing them looking at the rather large bulge coming from his pants. Naruto took this as his hint, therefore he moved sitting up, fumbling with the pajama pants grabbing the hem and sliding them down. They caught his rigid member, but he maneauvered the pants around and off of his form, revealing his manhood, hard and ready for her. Sakura spread her legs, feeling a rush of cold violate her wet folds. She shivered with a delight as the air gently kissed at her shaven flesh. Sakura nodded giving Naruto the ok to go ahead. Naruto's hips moved coming closer to his goal before him. His erect member pressing against her opening gently. Sakura felt the warmth of his head press into her slit, causing a sharp intake of breath from her. Her desire building to extremes, it now taking over her body. Naruto's own heat burned like fire within him, both of the young shinobi loosing themselves to their base passions. Lust fully taking them. Naruto moved his palms to grip Sakura's hips, using the leverage to pull her form against his own. His length, being already at her entrance, slid into her cave, passing her folds slowly. Sakura's breath heightened as she breathed in, her tight muscles all contracted at once. She expected pain according to what she heard anyway. Her body remained tight as Naruto pushed further inside, until he finally made it to his wall. Sakura however used this pause to wrap both legs around Naruto's trim waist and pull inward causing Naruto's length to push completely inside of her. Tearing past her Hymen, shattering the barrier of her virginity that was her innocence. A loud moan mixed in with a yelp of pain escaped the blossoms lips. The pain was a burning tearings sensation as her body adjusted to Naruto's size.

The pain only lasted for a minute though, after the pain subsided her body rocked into a state of pure exquisite ecstasy. Her once tight muscles all becoming loose at one time. The tightness in her lower stomach however did not receed, it only grew tighter and hotter. She bit her lip to keep from going insane with want. She wanted to grind against Naruto more than anything, to feel him moving inside her. Naruto meanwhile moaned to himself, enjoying the feeling of tightness around his throbbing member. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, she was so wet, and so tight. It felt amazing, the very epitome of pleasure in his existence. Slowly, smoothly, he began to move out of her, then back in. Naruto started slow, clumsy rocking motions, not quite having a rhythm yet. Sakura slid his fingers down his back and held onto him, using her hips to rock accordingly along with Naruto's clumsy movements. Naruto changed his pace, starting over from scrach, using the basis of Sakura's movements to create a rhythm. Doing this they made their own slow rhythm. Naruto pushing in and out Sakura with her rocking her hips back and forth sliding her wet pussy along the length of Naruto. Sakura's eyes never once left the Ocean of blue that was Naruto's eyes, as the same with his own green forest. Together, both stared at the other ones eyes, deep in connection with the other. Both feelings of pleasure becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure of both their love for each other. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, sliding down her cheek. She truly loved Naruto so much, it felt so amazing to her, she felt truly one with Naruto. She was now his, and she would always be his forever, from this very moment onward. No other would ever satiate her like this. She would always belong to Naruto, never again would he be alone and shunned as in his past. He had his blossom now. Naruto noticed the tears and smiled. He understood exactly why she shed her tears, his mind understanding almost all of her actions now, she really did love him.

As he did her, this was what he lived for now, he lived for Sakura, to protect her, love her, do anything for her he could. Sakura moaned pressing herself completely against Naruto. Both bare chest touching against the others. Nothing else existed in the world right now, it was only them, no sound was heard. With this they both understood what it was to love and be loved now, both had what they wanted, never needing anything else again. "Naruto..faster.." Came Sakura's reply as she felt her need for release come increasingly higher each thrust. Naruto nodded with no reply as he took firm hold of her in his strong grasp, moving his entire length into her faster, going as deep as their position would let him. Sakura's expression formed a smile as she arched her back up, making her clit grind against the skin on Naruto's lower stomach. Naruto's release felt close, he would be finishing soon, yet he refused to finish until he satisfied his lover first. Sakura felt her peak coming closer,her body rocked against Naruto's faster and more franticly, her mouth parting open in a large gasp of pleasure. A deep moan was heard in her throat followed by a scream into Naruto's ear.

Her entire muscles frame locked in a knot, her toes curling as tight as her bones would allow, her nails digging into Naruto's back piercing the skin, her orgasm rocking her legs, every muscle in her body clenched and loosened all repeatedly for what seemed like an eternity. Sakura made another loud moan with a slight scream as she felt Naruto's release inside her. His white hot seed pouring into her, the warmth it brought relaxing her muscles in her pussy. The mix of feeling of tight and warmth combined keeping her body shaking through the orgasm. Sakura's muscles finally loosened as she fell limp beneath the form of Naruto, her body completely laid out, her chest rising and falling rapidly with lack of breath. Her panting erratic, matching Naruto's who kneeled above her. Still inside of her, breathing hard along with Sakura. His soft eyes staring into Sakura's glossy emerald hues. No words were said or could be described as of this moment. Neither wanted to say a single word. Yet they were having an entire conversation together the whole time. Both loved the other so deeply, so unconditionally, that they didn't have to speak to understand one another. Naruto's expression formed that of a smile as he brought one finger to Sakura's left eye, carefully wiping away one stray tear from her soft skin. They would both be together for what they know as eternity.

Never parting ways. Never going another direction. True happiness showering and washing over them both. In the darkness of Sakura's bedroom they lay, both held in an eternal embrace by the other. Skin pressing against skin, darkness covering them as their blanket. The cool silk sheets soothing both shinobi's heated flesh. Naruto motioned to Sakura just before they fell of he edge of alertness. His warm breath flicking into her eardrum, his words echoeing deep in her very mind on the edge of sleep. "I love you Sakura." Was all that rang throughout Sakura's head, as he fell, out of contentful joy to the land of sleep. Leaving Naruto with a smile to see before even he drifted off. For this night was theirs, and noone elses. Love befell the two, striking them with the joy of life. The very reason of existence now was the other. Both two sides of the same person, now and forever they'd be together as one.

Always…and forever…love would be by their side. Always with them.

THE END


End file.
